Help!
by Black Robed One
Summary: (One-shot) What was Nene thinking about, when Knight Sabers left her alone to fight Computer Boomer at A.D. Police tower? Another variasion of ending for


**Help!**

Declaimer:

I don't own Bubblegum Crisis MegaTokyo 2033 OVA series or any others Bubblegum Crisis series. I don't own any original Bubblegum Crisis characters. I don't own Cyberpunk reality. And finally, I don't own Beatles song "Help!"

Author's Notes:

This story is another version of ending for "Scoop Chase" episode from Bubblegum Crisis MegaTokyo 2033 OVA series. This story takes place immediately after others Knight Sabers took Lisa and retreated from A.D Police tower, leaving Nene to fight Computer Boomer alone.  

I admit, that I have altered both "Scoop Chase" episode and "Help!" song to create this story. I hope, that you won't hate me for that. 

In some flashbacks Nene is a great deal out of character. It was done with purpose of introducing Nene, as she was before she realized that she was much weaker and less experienced then others Knight Sabers: confident and a bit arrogant.

It is not proper songfic (or at last I don't think it is), but I thought that Beatles song "Help!" would serve as excellent background for this story.

Next part of this story "Help!" is written in Nene's point of view. 

In this story I used some Cyberpunk (BBC is happening in Cyberpunk reality after all) hacking terms, like "flotline". But even if you are not familiar with Cyberpunk reality besides BBC don't worry, you don't need to know these terms to enjoy this story.

By the way, in next part of the story "Help!" I will add some notation conversions:

Text in (xxx) – is background for this story, the song "Help!"

Text in "xxx" – is dialogue

Text in 'xxx' – is text at computer terminal screen

Help! (Nene's POV)

(Help!)

I lower my head in distress…

(I need somebody's help!)

How could I defeat Computer Boomer…

(No, just anybody's help!)

Alone and in such limited time?!

(You know, I need someone's help!)

"I'll help you out, Nene. There is too much work for one person here."

(When I was younger,)

*flashback* I deciphered extremely protected message in the Net only to find out that it is…

…invitation to join mercenary band!

(So much younger then today,)

*flashback* I am hacking my way through GENOM security to find technical info about their new BU-55C Combat Boomers – my first real task for Knight Sabers.

(I never needed anybody's)

*flashback* "Miss Nene, I… I think I can help you with this. I am a bit of a hacker myself and I could back you up, protecting you from various GENOM defenses while you are searching for data, which my sister required" – my first meeting with Mackie, who appeared just a little boy to me then. 

(Helping anyway.)

*flashback* "I don't need any help from little boys! Just be quiet and don't interfere with my work!"

(But now these days are gone,)

"Mackie…"

(I'm not so self-assured.)

…But without waiting for my reply, Mackie turned to computer and began his work.

(Help me if you can,)

'Flotline attack detected. Three seconds left…'

(I'm feeling down.)

'…two seconds left… one second left… flotline attack was terminated'

(And I do appreciate your feeling now.)

I looked at Mackie, who removed his helmet for some reason. His face was familiar and yet… alien. His face wasn't cheerful as usual; instead his face became a mask of concentration and determination. 

(Help me get my feet upon the ground.)

'Virus intrusion detected. All data would soon be lost…'

(Won't you please,)

'Anti-virus defenses are almost down. Annihilation of all data will occur in one second…'

(Please help me!)

'Virus was successfully wiped out'

(And now my life is changed)

'Firewall defense was successfully passed'

(In oh so many ways.)

'Preparing to launch counterattack… Flotline attack is ready. Launch!

…

Confirming, target is destroyed. All systems function normally. Main reactor is no longer in danger.'

(I was abandoned…)

*flashback* "Let's take girl away from here. And anyway, it's pointless for all of us to risk our lives here. We can't help Nene with this task anyway." – and after Sylia said this, others Knight Sabers left me. Of course I asked them to leave me here myself, when I refused to leave A.D. Police, but I never actually believed that they would abandon me. I was almost ready to give up, but then I heard his voice…

(And even now I feel so insecure…)

I removed my helmet and turned to Mackie, he turned to me as well and gave me one of his cheerful smiles, blushing slightly. All concentration and determination was gone from his face; once again he was usual cherry self, and I was glad to see that. Then I realized, that I was staring at him, and I blushed. Mackie blushed even harder, now his face almost turned red, but he didn't turned away…

(Help me if you can,)

I stepped toward Mackie, and he stepped toward me as well. My hardsuit almost touched his battlesuit. Only then I realized that this particular little boy was actually taller then me!

(I'm feeling down.)

I rose on my toes to put my face at same level as his…

(And I do appreciate your feeling now.)

I pressed my lips to his…

(Help me get my feet upon the ground.)

He gently wrapped powerful arms of his battlesuit around me, holding me in embrace, both strong and gentle…

(Won't you please,)

I opened my lips, kissing him with more passion…

(Please help me!)

And he returned my kiss with same passion…

Conclusion 

Nene and Mackie left A.D. Police tower a few minutes later and joined others Knight Sabers, who waited for them at rooftop at safe distance from A.D. Police tower. Nene thanked Knight Sabers for waiting for her, but something in her tone was cold. Sylia immediately recognized the look at Nene's face, for Nene had same betrayed look after Sylia sacrificed Nene to win paintball game.

"This time it would take more then a few minutes for Nene to recover from this shock" – thought Sylia – "But she needed to deal with this problem alone, or almost alone, to regain confidence, I liked so much in her, when I recruited her."

Author's Notes:

Please don't forget to drop me a few lines in your review. Of course this story is ended, but I am planning to write others Bubblegum Crisis stories, and your comments about this particular story would be very helpful for me.


End file.
